One Piece Legacy: Dead End Journey Part 32
Chrono hunched over clutching his head. "So he's finally shown himself. We don't have anymore time to waste!" SwizZz looked over to Chrono with curiosity. "It's Quin isn't it?" "Yeah. It's him. He's somewhere on this island that's for sure." Chrono glanced down to Kent and Tack and gritted his teeth. "I can't stand waiting on these idiots!" Chrono stood up and placed his hands forward. "Time.... SKIP!!" But nothing happened. "Ugh!! Hades! Go find Artemis NOW!!" Hades fell from his seat. "Wait what? Why?" "Will you just listen to me for once in your damn life? That's all I'm asking for right now. Just go!!" "Why wait?" Quin held Artemis and Lok by the necks. The two were dead, with large spears through their hearts. Hades saw Artemis, and fell down. "Ar...Artemis... Sis... N...no..." "Oh? I killed them?" The two were surrounded by a time portal, and they were alive, but in stasis. "Shame. Not the point of why I came. I only came to warn you." "Of what?" "Easy. Me." Chrono's eyes flashed bright red. "Mess with my powers. I'm okay with... Hurt these fools... I'm still fine with that... But killing my baby sister? That's a line I don't like to have crossed." Time portals erupted to life all around them, tearing apart reality. "This world.. This universe. Can only have one Time Keeper.. AND THATS ME!!" Chrono opened his hand, creating a time bomb. Quin stood still, unnerved by the development. "I see you've gotten a tighter grasp on the time vortex than I thought....but it's not enough. All you've managed to do was-" "Was piss you off!!" Chrono finished. He pulled his arm back and shot the bomb between the group. As it exploded, the group stood up, wiping the sand off their bodies. "Time Skip: One Week." Quin looked past Chrono. "You honestly believe that your friends can help you?" "They're not my friends... Just pawns in this game." "Hmmph... You were right. You were an asshole when you were younger. If you bothered to listen..." Quin has a time vortex thrown at him. Quin slaps it aside and looks back to Chrono. "Damn it Chrono! I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU, AND EVERYONE ELSE!" "Why do I have a hard time believing you? Oh maybe because you killed my sister. Maybe because you stole my powers. Maybe because YOU WON'T STAY DEAD!!" "MAYBE IF I DON'T HELP, I'LL DO A WHOLE LOT MORE!" "WHAT THE HELL?!" "CHRONO... okay... Let me explain. I'm Quin, yes... But I'm not him. Let's say... I'm a different him. Look, I'm still dead. In one month... I will be revived. Is is inevitable. To stop it is to stop time. But you can be ready. I... Am mearly a possible result." "Yeah, and you're one hell of a result. Murdering my sister." "Look... I messed up. I'm... I'm not here going to be here for long. I had to stop them quick. Chrono, please listen." A portal opens and an older Chrono comes through. "Listen to him. Trust me." "Why should I?! He's the enemy! HE KILLED ARTEMIS!" "And he revived Artemis. Not you, not me, him. Just pay attention." "Why the hell should I listen to you?!" "I'm you. That's why you should listen to me!" The older Chrono sat down. "Now. Knowing that I'm sitting here before you, should give you ease. Think about it. If you died here, I wouldn't be here." Chrono stared at Quin. "Okay. I'm listening. Say anything to piss me off and I'll kill you on the spot." Quin took a deep breath. "Okay. Yes I'm Quin. I'm just Quin from from another timeline...ish. It's the same timeline, it's just whatever choice you make affects how it'll turn out. As I said before freezing time is the only possible solution." "But freezing time is a problem. I can't use my powers because of you." "Indeed. I can stop him... But for 3 months. Then... TimeScape. That's when I die, and you are at your most powerful. You can't advance however..." "Yeah, I know. Let me guess... You?" "Indeed. I am not nice." "What's with you?" "Well... I am doing everything for one reason. Remember this." Quin whisperes three words into Chrono's ear. "Only say it when you confront me." Chrono grinned. "I intend to." Quin looked past Chrono. "Your 'pawns' will be useful as well. Make sure that they survive." "Yeah yeah yeah. I got it. Until then, what should I do with them?" "Take them home. This time line is special. For some odd reason. Maybe because you did it three times?! I forgot... What was with the first time?" "I just wanted to see what would happen if those two were to kill each other." Chrono shrugged. "I gotta say it was fun to watch." "Wait... How did you know about Tack?" "Well..." -What happened- Chrono is drunk, and is holding a book. "Okay... Who should I have fight next?! Gol D. Roger V.S Satay Nix was awesome. Now... I know! That Ass Kent Newgate V.S Marshall D. Tack! That should be excellent! HAHAHAHH... OH shit... I have to barf!" - "I have reasons. Besides I'm the Time Keeper. Or at least supposed to be. So of course I have to know everyone who exists, who did exist, and who will exist." "Did you know Gowther?" "..." "Or Fiona?" "..." "Or Bak?" "..." "Or even Phione?" "..." "Wow... Those are my elite soldiers." "Gowther exists in the history books. The others I have no records of." Chrono looked down at his trembling hands. "I feel like I'm losing my grip on time." "Well..." Quin taps Chrono on the head. "Fixed." Chrono looks down at his hands, then back up at Quin. "Don't think we're friends. Don't think we're allies. You're just a piece of the game. The bishop on my side, and the king on the other. And I intend to dethrone you and claim my rightful position as the True Time Keeper." "Okay." Quin grabs a Berri and throws it at older Chrono. "You win. I though he'd call me Rook." The younger Chrono stared at Quin with disbelief. "How the hell do you expect to win a bet on what I say with my future self?" "Well, I had to guess." The older Chrono shrugs. "Besides, from how I remembered it, Hades and Zozo died, instead of Artemis and Lok." Chrono took a deep breath. A vein started to puls in his head. "I don't know what the hell is wrong with either of you. And I don't wanna find out. Fuck you both, I'm going home!" "Well fuck you too me." Older Chrono opened a portal, and jumped in. Quin gave a peace sign and jumped in after older Chrono. Chrono looked at everyone, as they slowly started to move again. "He froze them in place. I'm shocked he even managed to freeze Kent." Chrono held out his hand and time returned to normal. "WHERE IS HE?!" Roku asked, cracking his knuckles and looking around. "That's that bastards master. The chief bastard!" "He's not here... Yet." "...what?" "Okay. We'll see him in 3 months time. I can't time travel us there... Or else I'll screw up and get killed by a large snake." "Snake?" "Yeah. Snake full of swords." "That.... Sounds.... Awesome..." Roku relaxed and brushed his hair back. "So three months huh? What're we gonna do until then? Go home and train? Or stay here and train?" Kent stretched his arms out. "Either way we'll be getting the same experience." "Yeah, but I can't go without seeing my crew for three whole months! I worry about them. Then again Bianca should be able to keep everyone safe in my absence...." "I suggest you guys go back home." Tack grins and pats Kent on the back. "Besides, we have a bunch of marines trying to kill us. I hate to have you guys come back." "Eh. Alright.... But Chrono... I need to go back into the void." "What?! Why?!" Chrono asked, stepping back. "My vest is in there! That thing's expensive!! And I'm broke!!" Kent walked towards Chrono. "Come on! Please! I can't just keep buying new ones!" Kent stopped for a moment. "Then again...." He shivered. "Hell is upon me. I must go now!" Kent looked around his eyes wide with fear. "Where is she? I can sense her!" "Awww. Are you referring to me?" Cana walked forward. "There! Roku throw me up into the sky!" Kent ordered, as Roku was sleeping against a rock. "YOU SUCK!" "Ehh. I'm just tired. I feel like I haven't eaten in days." Roku snuggled up with the rock. "I need a nap.. And when I wake up.... I want a feast fit for the gods." Tack grabbed Kent. He throws Kent in the air. Tack looks to Cana and grabs her. "Kent was never here. He was over there. You are mistaken. An evil witch made you messed up. Look away, go away, and stay far away." "No." - Kent was in the sky, and was falling. He fell on a ship, and looked around. A pirate stared at him, and the captain came out. "Yo." "Yo back." "Is this the dead end race?" "Well..." "It is?! Hah! Tack and his crew shall now know that I, captain Todo, finally beat them at something for once." "Well... I got bad news." "... They won? Didn't they?" "No. Beta won. But Tack finished yesterday I believe... I think it was yesterday... I'm not good with time you see." Kent stood up and brushed himself off. Todo sat down in a corner. "I can't believe it... Not only did I lose to Tack again... But I lost to that idiot Beta as well..." "It's alright Toga. It was a great ending to a great race. There's nothing to be ashamed of." "This is Skypeia all over again! Tack stops Benjamin, Riker beats up go know how many guys, Beta beats up Belinda, and Nathan defeats Higgins. Me? I beat up random C list fodder." "Think of it like this. At least it's not a D List fodder like Debo." "Debo?" "Oh! He's my D list." "Ahh. I'm... F list then." - Hayley and Riker were both playing chess, with Hayley losing. Badly. "Uggh... This is how I spend the last of my adventure in the future?" "If you want, ask any question and I can answer. It'll be more fun then moping the floor with you in Chess." "People like you are the reason why I don't play chess. All of you are smart jackasses!" Hayley examined the board. "Ugh, fuck this game. So any question you can answer?" "That's what I said." "Ummm..... Will I become a legend? Wait. You don't need to answer that, I'm already one." "Indeed. I heard you even have 2 blood cults based after you. None of them good. Rumors are that you were a massive lesbain though." "See I can understand that. My crew is all women." "What about the guy who feeds on emotions." "My crew is all women." Hayley nodded. "And then there's my guest member, Jericho. That's it the only guy." "Hah. Well, in 200 years, I bet my name will be right next to 'Mommy Issues'. The WG loves to make pirates seem less human. Most of the time, they're right." "They called me a blood thirsty vixen that seduces men to their doom." Hayley rolled around a piece. "I guess the WG just does whatever it thinks is right for them. Causing people to fear those trying to help.... And then there's you. Doing this for whatever reason you have for doing this." "I'm a pirate because I choose so. But the stories I heard changed from yours. Ruining maidens, castrating men, and attempting to destroy the male gene. Apparently, a guy who didn't like women was put in PR." "Okay, allow me to shed some light on that. Yes, I have a shrine maiden in my crew. She's my navigator and half demon. That's just the way she is, she wasn't ruined. Their idea of her has changed. Castrating men? So far I've only fought against four other women. The rest are ignorant guys thinking I'm helpless. As for the make gene I have no idea how to do that. And that last one is also false.... It was 27 men put in the ER." "I said PR. You see, this is why you can't win chess. If you can't tell two different letters apart, how can you hope to defeat me?" "You're a jerk." "That's what they all say." "But... Also somewhat of a softie." "Softie? I torture men." "I know. You are massive asshole... But not completely evil. And I said ER cause that's where they went! Speaking of which. My crew is fine in the infirmary right? They're not all used to Time Travel." "I noticed. It took a toll on the weaker members rather then the stronger ones." "Eh. Well... Rouge is pretty strong. Equal to Tatiana in physical strength and equal to Grace in mental strength. But she's no good with things like time-space. As for Belladonna. I'm surprised she didn't wake up yet. She's usually a quick healer." D was kicked through the wall along with Veeto. "Where the hell are we and what did you do with my captain?!" "Speak of the devil." Hayley turned back to see Belladonna grabbing Veeto by his jacket. "I asked you a question. Who are you? Where are we?!" Veeto looked to Riker. "Riker..." Riker stood up and saw Belladonna. Riker kicked Hayley under the table, hiding her. "Easy. I killed each and every single one of them. They are dead. Hayley, your captain... Is nailed on the ship's mast." Hayley was shocked, and clawed at Riker's feet. Riker sneered, and Veeto ran under the table. "Riker said that to wake up someone... He told me to hurry up. In his own words... You wouldn't be much of a chess challenge, so someone could be a good fight." Belladonna examined Riker for a moment. "Who the hell do you think you are?" She growled. "Killing my friends huh? Then this'll be bitter sweet to take your head." She pulled out a bunch of wanted posters from her pocket and went through them. "Nothing here, so you're a rookie. This shouldn't last long." "Oh... But you see... I am no pirate. I am a CP9 spy. I have been told to kill the elite. Kent... Roku... Rosa... Swizzz... And even Chrono. All dead. Hayley is the latest, and eventually the likes of Iris and Ryu shall receive my heavenly judgement, from Justice. Come girl... Die for justice's sake." Hayley groaned. "Ham." "I give cap a 4/10." Belladonna raised her blades. "Is that so? So what I'm hearing is that you stole my money!!" Hayley groaned. "I guess it can't be helped. She was planning on killing me when we first met anyway." She turned to Veeto. "By the way, you should warn Riker. Those blades in her hands are Sea Prism Stone." "He probably likes that then." "Oh well.. I tried." Hayley rested her head in her arms. "This'll be fun to watch." Belladonna held up her blades, staring directly towards Riker. A malicious grin formed on her face as she came charging towards him, slashing about. Riker dodges them and kicks Belladonna. She is pused back, and notices Riker transforms his arms into metal drills. "Wow... A drill man." "Indeed. I ate the drill drill no mi. Now little lady... Suffer under the pain of pure Justice!" "On the bright side. I know that you're a devil fruit user. On the downside. You're gonna lose for leaking that information." She charged at Riker again and slashed her blades down on his drills, returning them to normal. "Pure Justice my ass." She said as she kicked Riker aside. Riker snarled and roared. "DIE YOU PIRATE SCUM!" Riker charged at her, with a drill, and she ducked. His leg turns into a spear. "Goodbye. You weren't awful. Just weak." Riker kicks her, and she is stabbed in the leg. "I'm not going to hell alone!!" She flipped her blade and stuck it into Riker's thigh. "I plan on tearing you piece from piece until we both arrive at the gates of hell." Hayley rolled over. "She's taking it too far. At this rate she'll have even more scars on her body." Belladonna pulled Riker's spear out her leg. "This isn't the first time I've been stabbed in my leg. The 200th time hurts as much as the first time." "Good. Then I hope this is the first." Riker turns his arm into a drill. Hayley grabs Riker. "Stop it! You'll kill her." "You're right. Sorry." Belladonna looked shocked. "Morning Captain..." "It's seven in the afternoon." Hayley corrected. "Afternoon Captain... I thought you were dead." "He lied to you." Belladonna griped her blades tighter. "So you lied to me huh? Oh well. World Government people are assholes. They lie all the time." "I'm a pirate." "... I knew that.... So you are a rookie!!" "No. He has a bounty." "Really? I never found his face when I went through the posters..." Belladonna pulled out the wanted posters and looked through them again. "Nope. Not in here." "Well I'm worth 205 million Berri. Name's Metal King." "205 Million?.... Metal King..." She searched through them again. "Nope. Not in here." Hayley sighed. "Riker, stop messing with her. Bella. We're 200 years in the future. That's why you don't have his poster." Belladonna rested her hands on Hayley's shoulders. "Hayley... There's no such things as time travel." Riker grabs Belladonna, and whisperes in her ear. "So Time Travel?" "What did you say to her?" "Choice words." "You could've said it was Chrono from the start. I didn't need a history lesson." Riker smirks. "Then I wouldn't have said some fun things... Miss Juniper Island..." Belladonna hides behind a door. "Satan!" Hayley looked over to Belladonna. "Am I missing something?" "Nothing at all." Riker stated. But Riker is smirking and began's to smoke a cigar. "Ahh... Feels good to be King. Oh yeah, Halely... Check Mate." - Drew walked alone on the beach, dragging his feet through the sand. "Hmmm...life's crazy." He repeated to himself over and over. "Hello there." He stopped and turned around to face Swizzz. "What do you want?" "I'm here for your help." "No thank you. You and I are never on good terms, and whenever I tried to help you, you stabbed me in the back. Literally." "Well this time, I promise not to... Okay, I won't lie." Swizzz stabs Drew with a needle. "Don't hate me. Just hate the game." "It's just a needle. I see you've gotten soft on me Warlock." "Referring to me as my Stage Name? Ooh quite the marine you've turned into." "You forgot? I'm charged with hunting you down. Whether or not you're alive it doesn't matter. I've just been letting you get away because I have bigger things to do when we encounter each other. Right now, I need to blow off some steam." Drew kneed Swizzz in his gut, then elbowed his back. "Logia." Swizzz said coldly. "I know." Drew replied, slamming both his hands into Swizzz' back, knocking him to the ground. "Just because you're a logia, doesn't mean you can let your guard down." "Well I didn't. I pity you, so I pretended." "Why'd you tell me then?!" "I stopped pitying you." "I don't understand you Swizzz. And I have to deal with high Hyperion all the time and his bullshit. Why would you hold back on the guy that always beats you?" "Beats me? When the hell did Garp get here?" "Just for that. Fuck you, I'm out." Swizzz looked shocked. "Whoa... Something's eating you. Or have your balls finally dropped?" "A mean angry man told me to be a man! So I said fuck him, and became a man." "Wow. I hate to see how you treat your enemies. Oh wait, I know! You tell them bad stories. Hmm... I GOT MY WIT BACK! Drew stared at Swizzz before kicking his face into the dirt. "And I got my anger out. So I guess we both win." He said before walking off. Swizzz pulled his face from the sand. "Wow....kitty boy got claws....and I lost it again. Or was that good? Wait, where the hell am I again?" A crow landed on Drew's shoulder. "You didn't need to do that." "Yes I did." Drew responded. "I needed a way to vent." "Violence shall lead you towards a dark path, where your greatest enemy shall be you." "... Hypocrite." "Yes, I am a hypocrite... BUT YOU'RE A TURKEY!" Hyperion laughs and Drew blocks his beak. "Hyperion...what have you been eating?" "Why do you care about my diet?! I'm a grown ass man! I eat what I want!" "You didn't by chance go to the past to get more apples did you?" "And let's say, to humor you, I did?" "Well... Then that means you get cranky." Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Dead End Journey Arc